


pwp夜晚的霍格沃兹走廊会发生什么

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 大蛤蟆背景，有部分私设





	pwp夜晚的霍格沃兹走廊会发生什么

夜晚的霍格沃兹静悄悄的，只能听见画像里发出轻微的鼾声。  
集会结束，大早早回到自己的寝室，不想因为夜游被乌姆里奇抓住，被处分是小，万一让那个老蛤蟆发现D.A的事就得不偿失了，狗仗人势的家伙，不管能不能查出哈利，也一定会把锅推给他，很大可能邓布利多也有一份。  
但走廊上的哈利没法不原路返回，他把魔药课作业·加长版落在有求必应室了，一晚上明天一早就要用，根本没有时间再写一份，披着隐形衣，只要我小心一点，就不会被......  
“瞧瞧这是谁，大名鼎鼎的大骗子救世主破——特”  
讨人厌的贵族腔调，讨厌的马尔福。  
德拉科的脚正好踩在隐形衣拖地的部分，哈利知道这次是不能善了了，正准备脱下隐形衣，却发现隐形衣里钻进来一个人。  
是马尔福！  
“该死的，你挤进来干什么马尔福！”哈利被德拉科抱住，根本没有办法转过身给这个小混蛋一拳。哈利的两只手都被德拉科控制在小腹，经常打魁地奇的少年体格匀称，没有多余的赘肉，幼时的营养不良在经过霍格沃兹家养小精灵努力的下基本没有留下过多后遗症，只除了身高——这正好方便了德拉科。  
德拉科环住哈利，下巴垫在哈利的肩上，头发微湿，杂乱的头发有了片刻驯服，身上散发着好闻的沐浴液的味道，衣服也有些杂乱，德拉科深吸一口气，“破特，刚洗完澡，衣服都不穿好，着急会情郎吗？”  
哈利尝试挣脱，扭动几下，无果，明明是个养尊处优的大少爷，力气却这么大。  
德拉科趁机撩开哈利的上衣，从下往上探索，最后停留在两个凸起处揉捻。哈利身体颤栗，“shit！马尔福拿开你的手！”  
德拉科不理会哈利没有意义的反抗，继续研究手中的小果，霍格沃兹夜晚很黑，照明基本上靠月光，自己来时连荧光闪烁都没用，就为了逮住哈利。今天的例行夜巡就是一个好机会。  
德拉科舔舐哈利小巧的耳垂，间或轻咬几下，手上的力道加重，感受着手里的小东西慢慢挺立，变大。  
一定红了，德拉科心想，波特的乳头是粉色的，这是之前魁地奇训练时波特撩起衣服擦汗时德拉科看到，小小的，粉红色的，因为摩擦挺立着的，哈利波特的乳头。  
真是粗鲁的格兰芬多，德拉科移开眼，投入到训练中，假装心脏的剧烈跳动的是运动造成的。但第二天早上，看着腿间一片狼藉，德拉科认命了。他喜欢哈利波特，喜欢那个鲁莽自大的格兰芬多救世主。爸爸会把我除名的！他尝试过和其他女孩子接触，但也仅限于牵手，亲吻会让他恶心。哈利可不一样，拉文克劳的泥巴种，韦斯莱家的母鼹鼠......真是艳福不浅，凭什么一个马尔福要这么憋屈。  
这么想着，德拉科直接褪下哈利的裤子，狠狠掐住微微抬头的前端，满意的获得一声闷哼，而后轻轻撸动。  
哈利被刚刚那一下折磨的够呛，为了不引来费尔奇或其他巡查老师，叫喊硬生生憋在胸口。“你在搞什么马尔福！”  
“搞你。”说着，德拉科把裤子褪的更大，露出圆润挺翘的屁股，爱不释手的揉捏，臀肉在指缝划过，变换形状又弹回原位。“救世主的屁股还真是好捏，霍格沃兹不知道有多少人肖想。”  
哈利感觉受到侮辱，但前后夹击根本不敢大动作反抗。他知道之后要发生什么，格兰芬多男生居多，又都是血气方刚的年纪，这种事情哈利也撞见过几次，但从没想过会发生在自己身上，还是和马尔福。  
可是哈利并不失望或者伤心。因为他喜欢这个小混蛋。  
是的，哈利波特喜欢德拉科马尔福，喜欢了两年。  
就算是在这只种情况下，被德拉科威胁，听着侮辱的话，他也是开心的。虽然这一次极有可能是这个大少爷的突发奇想，或者是什么想尝尝新鲜，或者搞烂救世主的屁股什么的荒谬理由，他也是乐意的。  
德拉科的手指已经进去三根了，哈利觉得自己能听到“噗呲噗呲”的水声，很快，一个坚硬的东西顶在入口处，着急捅进去的后果就是多次划开，顶端擦过臀缝，磨过穴口，两个人被触之即离的快感折磨的发疯，德拉科分出一只揉捏臀肉的手，帮助巨龙慢慢进入藏宝的密洞，  
完全进入时，两人都发出一声满足的喟叹。  
德拉科开始快速抽插，手也不闲着，一直手抚慰着吐水的稚嫩，一只手的手指夹住哈利的舌头开始逗弄。回应德拉科的只有哈利压抑的呻吟。  
“你可真是个极品，波特。”经过刚进入时毛头小子一般的横冲直撞，开疆拓土，现在d德拉科就像巡视领地的雄狮，不紧不慢，深入腹地，宣示主权。  
“喵——”  
两个人都沉浸在交融的性爱中，根本没注意外界。哈利被这声猫叫拉回一丝神智，后穴瞬间加紧，舒服的德拉科倒吸一口气，抽插力度更大，每次抽出只剩一个龟头又重重插进去。  
哈利根本不敢出声，也不能咬住嘴唇——德拉科的手指还在里面——舌头无助的舔弄德拉科的指尖，十指连心，德拉科觉得有羽毛在心口扫过。  
洛丽丝夫人只是闻了闻，就离开了，哈利瞬间失去了全身的力气，瘫倒在德拉科怀里，身体的重量将肉棒推到最深处，德拉科精关大开，瞬间射了，哈利被刺激的也一起去了。后穴绞紧，好像在榨干德拉科最后一滴精液。  
“所以你今天到底发什么疯。”哈利从浴室中出来，看着躺在床上的德拉科问道。  
德拉科哼了一声“没什么，就是今天你碰那个拉文克劳的泥，女人了，我不爽。”  
哈利无奈“这就是你像一个巨怪一样不管不顾在走廊上我的原因？还要我反抗，你就不怕被费尔奇发现？”  
“我早就在周围撒了屏蔽气味的药粉，你全身上下都是我的我连猫也不能看！”  
“好吧，大少爷，现在我们能睡觉了吗？”  
“准了”德拉科抬起下巴，伸出手，像两人第一次见面一样发出邀请......


End file.
